topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Medaka Kurokami
Origins: Medaka Box Alias/Aka: Medaka-Chan Classification: Abnormal Human, Main Character/Hero Threat Level: Tiger || Demon+ || Maoh || God+ Age: 16 Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Power Mimicry (Can copy any ability she sees or hears about instantly and can use it with 110% better), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immortality (Types 2 & 3) Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Invisibility, Disease Manipulation, Forcefield, Afterimages, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Has copied Kumagawa's All Fiction), Void Manipulation, Reality Warping, Transformation, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation (via All Fiction), Creation, Precognition, Weather Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Skilled in Weapons and H2H Combat, Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Durability Negation, Word Manipulation, Resistances to Mind Manipulation, Word Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Physical Strength: At least City Block Level || At Least Town+ Level || At least Multi-Continent Level with Pangaea Crusher || Small planet level with End God mode (it is insinuated that the moon couldn't be taken down by an "ability" since Kumagawa couldn't affect it and Medaka couldn't destroy it either without actually reaching it) Attack Potency/Destructive Capacity: At least City Block || At least Town+ || At least Multi-Continent (With Pangea Crusher) || Small planet with End God mode (Medaka made the moon disappear) Durability: At least City Block || At least Town+ || At least Town+ || At least Moon+ (survived the moons destruction even after taking blows from Iihiko who was stronger than what Ajimu or Medaka could amp themselves to, has abilities that can ignore or negate death but she'd need to activate them before dying) Speed: Likely Hypersonic+ (Disarmed 8 students before they could react), possibly higher with Replication and Kurokami Phantom techniques (Was also able to stuff three people into a locker while an explosion was happening right in front of her) || At least Hypersonic+ (Caught many bullets in her mouth without getting hit once) || Relativistic via Kurokami Phantom Revised (comparable to atmospheric light speed) || Light Speed (Was stated to be at her fastest possibly speed, where the wall of air around her was removed so she could achieve the speed of light in a vacuum) Intelligence: Super Genius (Medaka's intellectual capacity is effectively comparable to a computer and would easily reach the 300+ IQ range in real life standards, she has feats such as deciphering a number based language created by another super genius simply by hearing a few sentences. Just as her intellectual capacity suggests, she is effectively a battle genius with incredible skill in combat and also considerable experience) Stamina: High (Can physically extenuate herself for hours if not more, has been being capable of fighting thousands of beings in a row or at the same time even if each individually would provide a slight challenge to her) Range: Hundreds of Meters, Likely Universal with All Fiction Weaknesses: Is overly Trusting, Cannot copy an ability which she hasn't properly comprehended yet, The copied abilities are not passive for her as they are with their original owners Standard Equipment: None. Medaka actually would probably go around naked if she could instead of carrying extra things on her person. Key: Base || War God Mode || Altered God Mode || End God Mode Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Threat level God Category:Medaka Box Category:Sonic speeds Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Busty babe Category:Character Category:BB:HC Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Current Threat level: God